You Remind Me (Hajime x OC)
by TheNomzMonster1
Summary: When what was supposed to be a great night goes awry, Glitch makes his move. (Based off of Usher's "You Remind Me") /WARNING: Includes yaoi and a canon x oc pairing. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: So this story is alludes Glitch's past with his best friend, Kaiden. He was one of the Reserve Course Students to commit suicide. I hope you enjoy the story. (This is an Island Mode AU btw)**

* * *

"And not only do you look like Kaiden, but you act like him too!" Glitch cried, wetting up Hajime's white, collared shirt.

"U-Um...Glitch...I'm really sorry for your loss but...I have to go," Hajime stammered, slowly trying to slip himself from the small male's grasp. It was five minutes before Monokuma's nightly announcement. If he didn't get out soon, he would be stuck in Glitch's cottage until the sun comes up. He wouldn't mind so much...if he wasn't drunk.

Thanks to the little island party that was held, the little guy had drunk far too much, despite being a minor.

"Stay with me...pretty please?" He begged, flashing Hajime those adorable puppy eyes.

Was he serious? He was way too old to be doing this but...He was so small and /cute/. And he was lonely.

"Ah fine," Hajime sighed after a while, prompting a tight hug and a cute dimpled smile from Glitch. He relaxed into the Daredevil's bed, his arm resting on the other's shoulder. Glitch sighed into his embrace, drawing him close like a teddy bear.

At least he wasn't crying anymore. But this position was a little too... risque for his tastes. He didn't want to get the wrong idea, so he tried to shift further away from him, but Glitch only held on tighter.

/"Greetings Hopes Peak Academy-!"/

Well, there goes that announcement. Too late to back out now.

"Hajime...You really are a sweet person," he murmured. "It's like I've known you for a long time," he traced circles into his chest with his finger.

"Because I remind you of Kaiden, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" He piped up, rising his head to look at him.

Wow. Because it /wasn't/ like he was crying for him for the past half an hour. It was adorable nonetheless.

"I know more about you than you think," Hajime teased, tickling his sides.

Glitch squirmed around, giggling like a little child before crying out,: "Ah, Hajime, please!"

Hajime couldn't help but turn as red as a beet. It was horrible to even think about something like that at a time like this, especially when the other was drunk.

"Hajime, what's wrong? Am I-," he sniffed. "Embarrassing you?!" He began to cry again, sitting up in his spot and snapping Hajime out of his treacherous thoughts.

"No, no, not at all! Please don't cry," he spoke up, pulling him onto his lap and bouncing him up and down with his knee. He held him as if he was a small child, cradling his head close to his chest. It was hard not to, especially considering his rather childish behavior. Hajime hummed, more so out of embarrassment. Aw man, this was awkward for him, but he couldn't tip that off to the little guy.

Luckily, it did calm him down. He looked up at him with those watery heterochromia eyes and Hajime just couldn't ignore how beautifully vulnerable he was right now. For someone who did death-defying stunts for a living and carried himself with such high charisma, he certainly had such a soft spot. And the fact that he even trusted Hajime to literally /carry/ him back to his cottage said a lot. Even with his inhibitions lowered, he knew that Hajime wouldn't take advantage of his current situation.

"Wyatt..." Hajime called him by his real name. "How close were you to Kaiden?"

"Very close. He was my best friend and we've shared many experiences together. We kissed once," he almost whispered the last part.

Ah. So they were /that/ close. It makes sense as to why he had that type of emotional attachment. Looking at him, he could understand why Kaiden would want to kiss him. He was carefree, adventurous, fun-loving, charismatic, and overall the polar opposite of what he was. Glitch thrusted Kaiden into his crazy little world and added color and meaning to his life. And maybe, just maybe...He could be in his world, too. Maybe he could be more than just a mere cameraman on the outside, looking at his world through a lens.

Maybe they could be something more...

It was weird experiencing these feelings towards another guy. He would never thought that it would strike him so forcefully. Normally it would be a gradual thing, but with Glitch it was different. And now he was looking away from him, bashful. He looked so damn cute with his pigtails. He just wanted to...

"When he kissed you...was it like this?" He gave him a light peck on the cheek, which garnered his attention.

"Or was it more like this?" He grasped the back of his head and went in for a deep kiss. Glitch eagerly kissed him back, clinging onto the clean fabric of Hajime's shirt. As they kissed, the little guy parted his lips, a warm invitation for Hajime's tongue to explore the inner crevices of his mouth.

The brunette's hand rested naturally on the other's waist as the other one cradled his chin. He honestly thought the kiss was gonna be more sloppy given he's drunk. But the biting of the lip and the gentle darts of the tongue felt so... Glitch. Was he really drunk...

After a while, they pulled away, panting. They still held each other, both of them wanting to do more. It felt so unfinished, yet it felt so perfect at the same time. They couldn't do it yet, not just yet. They seemed to convey this thought through their eyes.

After a brief moment, they both layed back on the bed, their bodies tangled in an embrace. Despite enjoying it, Hajime felt a sharp twinge of regret.

"S-Sorry..," He looked away with a blush.

"No...I'm sorry," Glitch responded, a little too seriously.

"Huh? What do you-?"

"Goodnight Hajime...I'll see you in the morning," he gave him a peck on the cheek before turning over with small smile.


End file.
